Fairy Tale
by Caramelized
Summary: AU: You cried to me saying that I'll never be your prince. I want to become that one in the fairy tale that you love. Just for you, to have our happily ever after. RoxasxNamine
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the song used for this story's inspiration. All I own is the plot.

* * *

**Fairy Tale**

_By xLycheeRain_

**Prologue**

I uttered the last few words of my song, and released cold white keys from their previous chord, letting the pedal carry out the last notes. I felt a familiar stinging in the back of my eyes. I gazed at my phone on the piano, wondering if _she _was still listening.

I know she told me to go, that she wanted to hear me play, but how could I _leave_ her in such a state? Her pleading finally got to me and I reluctantly left her side, leaving her with our only instrument of communication. I slid my eyes shut; I could still feel the weak touch of her fingers against mine.

The applause of the audience made my eyes snap back open, bringing me back to reality. I grit my teeth; they shouldn't be clapping, I shouldn't _be _here. I stiffly reached for my phone and slipped it back into my pocket, I'd check it later. Slowly rising from the piano bench, I took an uncomfortable bow and left the stage. I didn't care if the entire audience had stood up to praise me; I needed to get out of there.

I glanced over my shoulder, staring at the spot I'd just left. A haunting memory flashed before my eyes and I whipped my head away. I didn't want to think about that right now. A dull thudding pounded through my ears as I pushed my way out of the building into the cold, open air.

I brushed past all of those who stood in my way and pulled out my phone again. I put it to my ear, not daring to hope. When all I heard was a clatter of something plastic, a few distant yells, and rolling wheels on worn down linoleum, I broke out into a sprint. It can't be too late, it just _can't. _

As I tore through the crowd, I heard a voice that I'd been longing to hear since I left the bright white room earlier this morning. The words it spoke to me however, weren't comforting.

_When the whole world ignored me, only you wouldn't leave me alone._

* * *

**A/N:** So I SHOULD be working on BB... well hw, but this'll be a side story... y'know. This was just a burst of inspiration from a song I haven't heard in the longest time. The MV brought tears to my eyes again... as usual. I'll post the song name when I'm done with this story so you can watch the MV.

So when BB is done, I'll be working on this story. It WILL be multi-chapter but I don't think it'll go on for very long. At least I hope not.

Leave a review for what you think about this so far! :)

-xLychee


	2. I Want to Meet You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the songs used for this story's inspiration. All I own is the plot.

* * *

**Fairy Tale**

_By xLycheeRain_

**I Want to Meet You**

_**Entry:**_ Day 01

_**Date:**_ 6/25/01

_**Subject:**_ Her

I saw her today. It was actually a really weird meeting. Well first of all, I'm at Music camp. The Dancing camp isn't too far away, considering that this _is_ an Arts camp.

But anyway… I was just sitting in front of the piano inside a practice room, innocently playing a light melody. Then that's when I heard it.

A soft but sure shuffling noise coming from behind me, outside the glass doors of the practice room. I turned around—but no one was there.

I decided I was paranoid so I kept playing… but then I heard it again! This time, I kept playing… but I decided to take a peek over my shoulder. The shuffling didn't sound menacing— it sounded… graceful, I guess?

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her. The prettiest light blonde hair I've ever seen, slightly framing her face; eyes closed with a small smile. What shocked me more was… she was dancing to my music! I've never seen anyone move that fluidly before.

The way she lightly turned on her feet; the way her arms arched gracefully about her head… and especially the way her hair flowed after her.

I guess because I was so in shock… I just stopped playing and turned in my seat to watch her. I think she was surprised too. Once she opened her eyes and saw me staring at her, she turned really pink and then turned on her heel to run away.

I watched her hair bounce after her. I turned back to my piano, thinking about what just happened.

That girl had the prettiest blue eyes. I smiled. Maybe she'll come again tomorrow. I want to meet her.

—_RH_

* * *

_**Entry:**_ Day 01

_**Date:**_ 6/25/01

_**Subject:**_ Him

Oh my god. I didn't think I'd be seen today! It was so embarrassing… Normally, I'd just sit outside his practice room and listen to him play the piano. It's really amazing how fluidly he connects each note to the next… I think he'll be famous one day.

But I guess my silliness backfired on me today. The song he played today was so… beautiful. I had to get up and dance. Sure I wasn't wearing my ballet shoes, but anything can suffice for me… as long as my injuries stay away.

So… I started dancing to his music. I let myself go, letting my body flow with the melody. I guess I was a little bit obvious… I think he heard my dancing because he paused in his music. I was so scared, I leaped out of view and held my breath.

Thankfully… he started playing again. But… I think the rush of dancing convinced me to move about to his music one more time.

I swore to myself I'd be more careful… but he saw me this time. I was so into his music I didn't even notice he stopped playing and turned to stare at me. I didn't even notice I had my eyes closed until I opened them and saw blue eyes looking into mine…

I think my heart stopped for a second. I've never seen his face until now, only the back of his head. His deep blue eyes were partially covered by sandy blonde bangs. Surprise reflected in his eyes. To be honest, he looked really cute when surprised…

Then my brain kicked back into function and I flushed, running away.

I don't know if I can face him again… he must think I'm a freak! At least he doesn't know I've been listening to him all along… but…

Something about that face… something about him… makes me want him to see me dance again.

I want to meet him…

—_NS_

* * *

**A/N**: Grades dropping like flies. Ugh.

Jeez. Well, hopefully, those are on the way up. So less time will be spent on fanfiction, vidding... etc. The works. But, I hope you enjoy this little tidbit :). I'm still experimenting with format... but I'm pretty sure this is what I'm going to stick with.

The prospected number of chapters in this story [not including the prologue] is 23 chapters. Hopefully, this will turn out better than _Belle of the Boulevard_.

Leave a review about anything really! What might happen or your thoughts so far.

[Side note: Roxas & Namine are currently 11 years of age. The entry numbers will follow the number of days that the two blonds have known each other. If the entry date skips a number, it means they haven't written anything in a while.]

Thank you!

-xLychee


	3. I Want to Meet You Pt II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the songs used for this story's inspiration. All I own is the plot.

* * *

**Fairy Tale**

_By xLycheeRain_

**I Want to Meet You Pt. II**

_**Entry:**_Day 02

_**Date:**_ 6/26/01

_**Subject:**_ Disappointed

She didn't show today.

_That_ girl. I really wanted to see her again! She just… looked really pretty and nice. I wanted to talk to her—I wanted to meet her.

Really bad.

I don't know why, but I feel like we could be really good friends.

I sat in the practice room for at _least_ an hour, waiting for her.

I didn't see her at all. I left the room without playing a single song.

I don't think I've ever done that before.

I really want to meet her.

—_RH_

* * *

_**Entry:**_Day 02

_**Date:**_ 6/26/01

_**Subject:**_ Hurt

I didn't see him today.

Maybe… he didn't want to see me? Did I scare him away? I mean, I'd be scared too if I knew some freaky girl was spying on me…

But I wasn't exactly _spying_! I was appreciating his music… without him knowing.

I went back to the usual practice room to apologize for yesterday… only to find the place completely silent.

It wasn't right. He'd be playing music—_always_.

I peeked through the glass; it couldn't hurt to check if he was there… right?

Wrong.

It did hurt. Not seeing him there.

Most likely because of me.

Now I _have_ to meet him—to apologize… and maybe start over.

I really want to meet him.

—_NS _

* * *

**A/N: **This was an impromptu chapter_. _Not planned... but because it's so short, today will be a double update :). I felt like this little insert will connect better to the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed!

Don't forget to leave a review, thank you!

-xLychee


	4. Hello

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the songs used for this story's inspiration. All I own is the plot.

* * *

**Fairy Tale**

_By xLycheeRain_

**Hello**

_**Entry:**_Day 03

_**Date:**_ 8/31/04

_**Subject:**_ Happy & Surprised

Whoa. That's pretty much my word of the day. I don't think I've been this surprised in a long time. Seriously.

So… as soon as I got home from school today, I pulled this journal out and checked my few last entries. Yep—it was definitely her.

Anyway, remember that one girl that I found dancing to my music at camp a few years ago? Yeah, I saw her at school today! …Well not really _saw_ per se, I kind of bumped into her and sent her sprawling to the floor.

I felt really bad so I bent down and started picking up her books, mumbling my sorries' continuously. When my hand brushed past hers, I felt a pair of eyes bore into my head. So of course I looked up, and I saw a shockingly familiar pair of blue eyes looking back at me.

I couldn't exactly place where I saw those eyes before, but me being polite, I handed her fallen books to her and held out my hand, smiled and said,

"Hello, I'm R—"

But before I could get my name out, she ran off. That's when it hit me. It was _her_. The way her blonde hair bounced after her. She was even _graceful_ when running away from me.

I mussed my hair up—I'm not _that_ scary… right?

Whatever, I guess I got to meet her… kind of. I'm happy, I just wish I could've actually _talked_ to her though… but why does she keep running from me?

—_RH_

* * *

_**Entry:**_Day 03

_**Date:**_ 8/31/04

_**Subject:**_ Embarrassed & Flustered

Why am I _such_ a klutz? I'm _supposed_ to be a ballerina—y'know, graceful and stuff like that! But of course _I_ can't even go one day without bumping into something or someone. Jeez… I mean, at least this person was polite enough to help gather my books, apologizing and everything! Then their hand brushed past mine… I froze.

I've seen those hands somewhere before. More specifically—on a piano.

Oh god, I sound like _such_ a creep. But really! Who would've thought? I looked up and saw a mess of spiked blond hair.

Yep… it was definitely _him_. I think I was staring and making him uncomfortable because he met my gaze.

…I also think I started to hyperventilate. He gave me this weird look, kind of confused._ Of course_ I'd give the impression of a freak. I mean—_I_ was supposed to apologize, not him!

But anyhow, he handed me my books and held his hand out—I'm guessing to introduce himself? Then he smiled at me and started to speak. Normally, I wouldn't have just run off, but I saw _him—_not the blondie in front of me— giving me this look.

I knew I had to take my leave.

But I felt really bad too… I guess I got my wish of meeting my blondie pianist… 3 years too late.

Maybe I'll get to actually talk to him someday—that is if we meet in a _normal_ way.

—_NS _

* * *

**A/N:** Second update today! So hopefully... this chapter will have.. _maybe_ peaked your interest :)? Haha don't worry, things will pick up soon.

Hopefully. Now that I look at my plan... it kind of goes quickly. Hurrah for my planned in time-skips! :)

Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review, thanks!

-xLychee


End file.
